


babel fish

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, aftermath of bad decisions, missing scene for Episode 17 - Bach to the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a <i>what?"</i></p><p>(everything that was left unsaid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	babel fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [station_oracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/station_oracle/gifts).



> Inspired by their [excellent analysis over on tumblr](http://acidtygr.tumblr.com/post/136998158572/overinterpreting-wolf-359-minkowskieiffel-in), which was in no way my fault.

She hears the hatch open behind her and tenses up, her stomach lurching uncomfortably. Without turning around, without seeming to take her focus from the observation deck in front of her, she asks him what he wants. 

“Uh, some answers maybe?” 

At that, she turns to face him, a warning writ large across her face. “Is this really the time or _place_ for this conversation, Eiffel?” 

He looks resigned. “Fine. You’re right. You’re...” He pauses for a moment, runs a hand through his perpetually disheveled hair. 

“So, that was quite the shocking revelation back there. How _exactly_ has your husband’s existence never come up before now, especially with all the - ” he gestures vaguely but expansively “ - _everything_ that’s been going down around here lately?” 

(Translation: How didn’t it come up a week and a half ago? Why didn’t you tell me? Never talking about it again my _entire_ ass.) 

He’s somewhat gratified to see her look slightly embarrassed. She bites her lip, avoiding his gaze, because she can hear the hurt under the sarcasm. 

“It never seemed relevant. Like I told you and Hera, I like to keep my private life - “ 

“Private, yeah I heard you back there. Still seems weird for you to be secretly _married_. And trust me, _I know weird_.” 

(I thought maybe I was part of that private life, a little bit anyway. Not too much, don’t get freaked.) 

She’s annoyed now. “Eiffel, this is exactly _why_ I never mentioned him! Because I knew how you and Hera would turn it into a joke - “ 

“You should have given us more credit than that.” 

(You should have given _me_ more credit than that.) 

He continues, sounding more irritated than hurt now. “And what would you have said to him when we got back to Earth? ‘Hello darling, these are the people I’ve lived with for two years; they have no idea you exist?’ What were you going to tell him?” 

(What _are_ you going to tell him?) 

“That’s absolutely _none_ of your - “ He cuts her off with a darkly incredulous look and she sighs. “Doug...he’s a very understanding man. He was okay with his wife going off to _space_ for two years, so I kind of thought that was a given. He’s...” she trails off, smiling softly. “Wonderful.” 

He sighs too. “Understanding and wonderful, huh?” 

(So you guys already talked about this and I’m the only one left in the dark?) 

“That’s...” He suddenly finds his shoes very interesting as he continues. “That’s good. I’m glad you have someone so...well, the word ‘understanding’ had been thoroughly overused in this conversation.” He looks tired, and his hand finds its way back into his hair. “I’m just glad you have someone. You deserve to have someone pining for you in Paris.” 

(I’m glad you aren’t alone like me.) 

“Boston, actually. Not that we’re ever both there at the same time.” 

“Boston, huh?" Something flickers behind his eyes, too fast to interpret. Neither of them comment on it and he continues, "I hear the tea parties there are - ” Catching himself, he pauses, looking around furtively. “Does American history count as pop culture?” 

(Guess we’re back to normal and never talking about this again. Seems healthy.) 

She laughs, a relieved, breathy little sound. “Better not risk it. Hera is always listening.” 

“Whatever you say, Commander. Hey, nine eighty-five.” 

(Next time you need an experimental meatbag, you know where to find me.) 

“‘If the station doorbell rings at any point during the mission, remember these two things: That no Goddard Futuristics crafts come equipped with doorbells. And that in space, no one can hear you scream.’" 

“You’re insane.” 

(I love it.) 

“You’d know.” 

(Thank you.)


End file.
